


Tuntsa Goes Euroviisut

by mieoleahvena



Series: Tuntsa Goes Euroviisut I & II [1]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieoleahvena/pseuds/mieoleahvena





	1. Chapter 1

”Ny stä olla poja Portukalis ast!” huudahti muuan nuori mies, kun lentokone huhtikuun 28. päivän aamuna laskeutui Lissabonin vilkkaalle kentälle.

”Mää kyl ihmettele tätä iha kauhiast, mite voi ol näi lämmi ko Suomes palella!” hän jatkoi päivittelyään kiiruhtaessaan hetkeä myöhemmin lentokentän ovista ulos ja bussiin.

Mies oli nimeltään Urho Hietanen, ja hänellä ja hänen mukanaan matkustavilla ihmisillä tulisi olemaan edessään työn- ja jännityksentäyteiset kaksi viikkoa.

Hietanen oli nimittäin mukana Ahvenasquad-nimisessä yhtyeessä, joka nyt tunnettiin kautta Suomen, Euroopan ja Australian miehinä, jotka olivat ottaneet murskavoiton vuoden 2018 Uuden Musiikin Kilpailussa ja tulleet valituiksi edustamaan Suomea kevään Euroviisuissa. Sekä jäsenten että heidän tukijoukkojensa karisma oli herättänyt alusta asti suurta huomiota, ja Ahvenasquadista povattiinkin jo mahdollista Lordin jalanjälkien uudelleenpainajaa.

Ahvenasquadiin kuului kuusi jäsentä. Laulajina loistivat Kannaksen ylpeys Antero Rokka ja Turun oma poika Urho Hietanen, jotka eivät itse asiassa todellakaan osanneet laulaa, mutta joiden ammattilaistasoinen lavaesiintyminen jotenkin hukutti alleen katsojien pienimmänkin kritiikin. Lisäksi heillä oli pelastuksena kaksi ujonpuoleista mutta hentoja säveliä luikauttelevaa taustalaulajaa, Tapio Susi – jota yleisesti Suen Tassuksi kutsuttiin – ja Risto Riitaoja.

Kuten nuo kaksi, myös Ahvenasquadin pianomestari Vilho Koskela jäi usein sosiaalisempien ja rohkeampien toveriensa varjoon, mutta se ei missään nimessä ollut pois hänen lahjakkuudestaan. Koskela oli se, joka piti ryhmän koossa ja kaikki tilanteen tasalla, ja johtajan roolin otettuaan hänestä tuli yhtyeelle korvaamaton.

Viimeinen jäsen, Johannes Vanhala, ei hänkään pitänyt näennäisesti suurta ääntä itsestään, vaan tyytyi yleensä hihittelemään huilunsa takaa. Vanhala oli kuitenkin valmis pistämään itsensä likoon aivan yhtä halukkaasti kuin Rokka ja Hietanenkin. Hän oli samalla tavalla yhteishengen ylläpitäjä eikä ottanut ketään tai mitään niin kovin vakavasti, ja Vanhala oli täysin tyytyväinen niin kauan kuin vain sai ilmaista itseään dramaattisilla huilusooloillaan.

Kun kaikki Suomen delegaation jäsenet oli viimein istutettu bussissa aloilleen (ja Riitaojan itku- ja ylikuormituskohtauksesta selvitty), alkoi Ahvenasquadin jännittävä matka kohti tähteyttä.

**

Hotellin aulassa kävi kuhina. Yli kolmekymmentä haudankalpeaa suomalaista oli juuri astunut pyöröovista sisään laukkujaan hikisinä raahaten, ja Kaarna, Ahvenasquadin manageri ja Ylen pomo isolla p:llä, puheli menemään rallienglannillaan niin että vastaanottovirkailijan katse muuttui hetki hetkeltä hämmentyneeseempään suuntaan. Lammio, jonka oli määrä antaa finaalissa Suomen pisteet, otti kuitenkin ohjat käsiinsä huomatessaan Kaarnan yrityksen epätoivoisuuden, ja kaikki huokasivat helpotuksesta myötähäpeää ilmaisevien eleiden käydessä tarpeettomiksi.

Lammio oli vastoin kaikkia taiteen sääntöjä raahattu mukaan Lissaboniin, eikä kukaan oikeastaan tiennyt miksi. Paitsi aulan sohvalle lysähtänyt Rahikainen.

Rahikainen oli viime aikoina salaa iskenyt silmänsä Lammioon, joka esitti aina niin tiukkaa ja muodollista. Miehet olivat kuitenkin tunteneet toisensa jo niin kauan, että Rahikainen oli hiljalleen alkanut nähdä satunnaisia väläyksiä siitä, mitä Lammio ehkä kuitenkin tuon kylmän kuoren alla sisällään piilotteli, ja tunsi itselleen vierasta vetoa miehen varjoihin jääneeseen puoleen.

Kun Lammiota oli pyydetty antamaan pisteet, Rahikainen oli maalaillut autuaita mielikuvia siitä, kuinka he saisivat olla pari viikkoa aivan kahdestaan, kuinka hän seisoisi Lammion taustatukena muiden ilakoidessa Lissabonin auringon alla, mutta heti perään häntä itseään oli kysytty Suomen kommentaattoriksi. Euroviisujen selostaminen suomalaiskatsojille oli aina ollut vilkkaan ja sanavalmiin Rahikaisen suuri haave, ja koska tilaisuutta ei voinut jättää käyttämättä, piti hädän keksiä keinot.

Rahikainen oli suostunut Ylen johdon esittämään pyyntöön sillä ehdolla, että Lammio järjestettäisiin mukaan, vaikka se aiheuttikin ylimääräisiä hankaluuksia. Syyksi hän oli mutissut jotain isosta yllätyksestä, jolloin jo valmiiksi kiireiset pomot olivat yksinkertaisesti kohauttaneet olkiaan ja todenneet delegaatioon mahtuvan vielä mukaan.

Näytti siltä, että Kaarna ja Lammio olivat onnistuneet lunastamaan hotellihuoneet, sillä muut matkalaiset tungeksivat heidän ympärillään avaimiaan hakemassa. Puvustajan homman kontolleen saaneet Asumaniemi ja Hauhia olivat tosin tapansa mukaan ehtineet jo kadota, ja alkavaa päänsärkyä potien Koskela lähti velvollisuudentunnosta heitä etsimään.

**

Heti ensimmäisestä päivästä lähtien kaikki olivat ennakkosuosikkien kimpussa, ja myös Ahvenasquad sai huomiosta osansa heti lähdettyään hotellilta paria tuntia myöhemmin. Aikomuksena oli mennä areenalle delegaatiolle varattuun huoneeseen tutustumaan ja asettumaan, mutta paikalliset fanit ja median huomio saivat reissun venymään. Toki miehiä oli haastateltu ja heistä otettu kuvia jo kuukausia, mutta Suomen maaperällä oli sentään saanut viettää suhteellisen rauhallista elämää. Ja silti, vaikka lehdistö osasikin olla rasittavaa ja fanit yllättävän vaativia, nämä aidot Pohjolan kasvatit kuitenkin nauttivat kohdevalaistuksestaan, myönsivät sitä tai eivät.

Heti alussa oli käynyt selväksi, ettei Lahtista voinut päästää puhumaan lehdistölle tai ylipäätään yhtään kenellekään. Hän ja Honkajoki olivat yhdessä säveltäneet kilpailukappaleen melodian erään erittäin vauhdikkaan illan jälkeen, ja sen kuuli – kappale oli todella vuoden eksentrisin, ja se aivan varmasti voittaisi Marcel Bezençonin palkinnon omaperäisimmästä sävellyksestä.

Kaikkien muiden paitsi ylikriittisen Lahtisen mielestä kappale oli outoudessaan onnistunut. Lahtinen ei uskonut menestymismahdollisuuksiin vaan mutisi aina epämääräisiä lauseita ”kapitalistin päiväunesta”, ja negatiivisuuden takia häntä oli pakko valvoa jatkuvasti.

”Usot sie Lahtiin jot myö tultii tän voittammaa”, Rokka virnuili hänelle palattuaan illalla areenalta. Ahvenasquad, kappaleen tekijät ja Riitaojaa vahtiva Lehto olivat kokoontuneet Vanhalan ja Honkajoen yhteiseen huoneeseen viettämään viimeistä rauhallista iltaa ennen stressaavia päiviä. Lahtinen mulkoili Rokkaa pahasti kirjojensa takaa sanaakaan sanomatta.

”Otetaan Eurooppa haltuun, khihihi”, kommentoi Vanhala sivummalta. Hän oli raahannut Suomesta mukaansa ikivanhan gramofonin, johon nyt asetti soimaan jonkin Portugalin kirpputoreilta löytämänsä levyn.

”Ottaen huomioon tekniikan kehityksen, tuo gramofoni joutaisi roskiin”, ikiliikkujaansa yhtä ikuisesti kehittelevä Honkajoki huomautti fadon sävelten noustessa hartaina ilmoille. Korttipeliin syventyneet Koskela ja Hietanen hymähtivät noille usein kuulluille sanoille, ja Vanhala hihitteli vain entistä enemmän.

Tassu ja Riitaoja olivat asettuneet opettelemaan kappaleen sanoja, sillä kauniista äänistään huolimatta heidän muistinsa ei paineen alla tahtonut toimia, ja Lehto oli jo kerran pieleen menneen taustalaulun vuoksi raivonnut heidät säikähdyksiin. Määttä, joka toimi heidän laulunopettajanaan, oli kuitenkin ollut viileän välinpitämätön ja uskoi Ahvenasquadin menestyvän vaikka kaatokännissä.

Tassun ja Riitaojan tehtävää vaikeutti tuntuvasti Kariluodon perfektionismi. Koska Lahtinen olisi kirjoittanut kappaleeseen liian poliittiset sanat ja Honkajoki puhunut ikiliikkujastaan surullisessa rakkausballadissa, oli sanojen kirjoittaminen uskottu yksimielisesti Kariluodon vastuulle. Lammiota ei kyseinen huutoäänestys ollut miellyttänyt, sillä se kuulemma vaikutti liiaksi kommunistien toiminnalta, mutta koska Lammiota ei huvittanut ryhtyä väittelemään asiasta Lahtisen kanssa, hän antoi kerrankin periksi.

Kariluodolla oli paha tapa korjailla tekstiään joka toinen päivä. Muutoksia oli tehty jo niin paljon, ettei hänen osansa sanoituksista juuri vastannut alkuperäistä versiota, ja Tassu ja Riitaoja sekosivat siitä täysin. Vasta kun Lehto oli viimein kypsynyt suojattinsa hämmennykseen, Kariluoto oli luopunut tekstin jatkuvasta muuttamisesta, muttei myöskään suostunut enää näkemään sitä.

Kariluoto oli pyytänyt Koskelalta apua sanoituksen tekemiseen, sillä hän oli varma, että hiljaisen kuoren alla Koskelan tunteet kuohuivat kuin vesiputous. Ja oikeassahan Kariluoto oli ollut: Koskelan kirjoittama osuus oli niin täynnä tuskaa, ettei Kariluoto yhtään epäillyt tuon hiljaisen miehen itse joskus kokeneen sitä.


	2. Chapter 2

Seuraava päivä oli sunnuntai, jolloin ensimmäisen semifinaalin ensimmäisellä puolikkaalla oli harjoituspäivä. Hietasella ei ollut mitään tietoa käytännön asioista, joten hän luonnollisesti luuli, että Ahvenasquadkin harjoittelisi jo sunnuntaina, mutta sai kokea karvaan pettymyksen Koskelan kerrottua hänelle, että Ahvenasquadin esiintymispaikka olisi toisella puoliskolla ja siksi yhtye harjoittelisi lavalla vasta maanantaina.

Hietanen oli Ahvenasquadin pojista innokkain esiintymään ja jurotti puoli sunnuntaita, kun kilpailun järjestäjät eivät päästäneet häntä lavalle hartaista pyynnöistäkään huolimatta. Häntä kuitenkin lohdutti se, että lehdistö tuli tänäänkin pyytämään häneltä haastatteluja ja fanit halusivat hänet mukaan lukuisiin selfieihin.

Aivan toimettomana ei silti Ahvenasquadkaan sunnuntaitaan viettänyt, sillä heti aamiaisen jälkeen Määttä vaati harjoitussessiota. ”Ei sitä laiskotella tarvitse vaikkei vielä lavalle päästäkään”, hän murahti ja sytytti vahingossa paitansa tuleen sytkärillä pelleiltyään. Parin tunnin lauluharjoitusten jälkeen Määttä katosi mystisesti jonnekin ja palatessaan tokaisi vain, että pojat saisivat vielä yllättyä.

Asumaniemi ja Hauhia olivat myös kadonneet aamiaisen jälkeen. Vähän ennen lounasta Rokka soitti heille katoamistempusta vihaisena ja käski heidät takaisin. Tätä seurasi kymmenen minuuttia kestävä ripitys, joka tietenkin kaikui kuuroille korville, mutta jonka päätteeksi pojat lupasivat kunniasanalla siitä lähtien ilmoittaa, jos aikoisivat taas mennä jonnekin.

Luennosta selvittyään Asumaniemi ja Hauhia kertoivat muille, että olivat olleet areenalla pukuhuoneessa. Kävi ilmi, että pojat olivat muiden tietämättä salakuljettaneet Suomesta Ahvenasquadille aivan uudenlaiset esiintymisasut, jotka osoittautuivat valopuvuiksi. Pojat menivät hiljaisiksi Koskelan tiedustellessa rauhallisesti, miten he aikoivat rahoittaa pukuihin heijastettavat kalliit valoefektit, mutta lähellä seisova Kaarna sen sijaan nauroi sydämellisesti ja taputti isälliseen tapaansa Asumaniemeä ja Hauhiaa kumpaakin päälaelle.

Kukaan ei tiennyt miten, mutta Kaarna järjesti EBU:lta muutosluvan ja Yleltä rahoituksen siltä istumalta, ja omituinen kappale sai arvolleen sopivat omituiset efektit. Määttä kiroili kuullessaan, että hänellä olisi vajaa vuorokausi aikaa suunnitella uusi esitys. Honkajoki ehdotti hänelle ikiliikkujia lavalle ja oli saada turpiinsa.

Vanhalasta koko tilanne oli hulvattoman hauska, ja hän kuvasikin sen kännykällään talteen. Mentyään lounaan jälkeen käymään huoneessaan hän latasi videon Ahvenasquadin Instagram-tilille ja poisti samalla Kaarnan nolot #soproud-päivitykset.

Vanhala ei ollut ainoa someaktiivi, sillä myös Lahtinen oli tajunnut saavansa äänensä kuuluviin, jos päästäisi suunsa puhtaaksi Twitterissä. Siellä hän oli armottoman kriittinen, ja valopuvuista hän valitti vielä kaksi kertaa enemmän kuin mistään muusta. Kun joku nobody innostui ja tviittasi olevansa samaa mieltä, kritiikki ei enää yhtäkkiä kelvannutkaan ja arvostelija joutui Lahtisen blokkaamaksi.

Tassu ja Riitaoja loistivat onnesta ja kannattivat muutosehdotusta täydestä sydämestään, sillä valopukujen käyttö tarkoitti sitä, ettei heihin kiinnitettäisi enää sitäkään vähää huomiota. Asumaniemen ja Hauhian he palkitsivat tästä hyvästä tuomalla pojille kaupasta karkkia.

Lammio oli tapansa mukaan kaikkeen tyytymätön ja poltti raivoissaan iltapäivän aikana yhden kokonaisen tupakka-askin. Sen jälkeen hän suuntasi Rahikaisen huoneeseen, missä tämä kävi läpi selostuksensa käsikirjoitusta ja harjoitteli ahkerasti muiden maiden esiintyjien nimien ja vieraskielisten kappaleiden lausumista naureskellen välillä itsekseen. Hän oli ehkä iskenyt silmänsä Lammioon, mutta se ei estänyt häntä koettamasta onneaan muiden maiden edustajien kanssa.

”Mene sinä lavalle laulamaan”, Lammio töksäytti Rahikaisen avatessa oven. ”Minä en voi sietää tuota pelleilyä. Ne ovat päättäneet, että pojat laittavat valopuvut päälle, ja Kaarna ratkeaa kohta ylpeydestä.”  
Rahikainen nauroi ja vähätteli päätään pudistellen: ”Ei sellostaja vuo huommaansa jättää. Kukas sen muuten tekis?”

”Rokka ja Hietanen voisivat minun puolestani aivan hyvin mennä selostajankoppiin pelleilemään. Se sentään kuuluu pelkästään suomalaisten korville eikä tarvitsisi kansainvälisesti hävetä. Eiväthän ne laulaa osaa, mutta sinä sen sijaan osaat”, Lammio sanoi alistuneesti.

Rahikainen virnisti ilkikurisesti peittääkseen kasvoilleen kiirivän punan, mutta vakavoitui nopeasti. ”Sinä sanot tuon vain siksi, ettet voi sietää heitä. Mutta ethän sinä ennen sietänyt minuakaan”, hän muistutti.

Lammio huokaisi ja heittäytyi selälleen sille puolelle sänkyä, jolle Rahikainen ei ollut papereidensa kanssa levittäytynyt. Oikeassahan tuo Janne oli, hän mietti, mutta olisi silti ollut hänen mielenrauhansa kannalta parempi, jos asiat olisivat menneet astetta normaalimman kaavan mukaisesti.

**

Illalla Ahvenasquad ja lähimmät tukijoukot lähtivät alakertaan tapaamaan muita edustajia sen jälkeen, kun yötöihin joutunut Määttä oli ensin kironnut heidät helvetin alimpaan kolkkaan. Määttä valitti työmäärästä, mutta kun muut olivat tarjoutuneet auttamaan suunnittelussa, oli hän ei niin kohteliaasti kieltäytynyt avusta ja päättänyt mieluummin leikkiä marttyyria. Muut antoivat hänen tehdä niin, sillä ei tuo pieni lappalainen ja hänen uhkauksensa heidän mielenrauhaansa hetkauttanut suuntaan tai toiseen.

Rahikainen oli heti tarttunut tuumasta toimeen ja ryhtynyt flirttailemaan kaikille ja kaikelle, illan aikana juovuttuaan jopa omalle kaljalleen. Lammio esitti jälleen tiukkaa ja vastuullista, mutta otti hänkin – ei kuitenkaan niin paljon, että kaavamainen käytös olisi voinut pätkääkään muuttua.

Kaarna, jota muut olivat yrittäneet suostutella jäämään huoneeseensa, nautti tilanteesta, ja toiset saivat jälleen tuta myötähäpeän aallot, joita hänen rallienglantinsa heissä aiheutti. Ei aikaakaan, kun joka ikinen suomalainen oli kadonnut hänen lähettyviltään.

Rokka ja Hietanen viihdyttivät virolaisia heittämällä paskaa läppää, mutta kukaan ei pitänyt heitä noloina. Päin vastoin, virolaiset nauroivat itsensä läkähdyksiin, ja heidän edustajansa Elina Netšajeva päästi vahingossa ilmoille niin korkean nuotin, että lähimmät lasit murenivat. Välittömästi tämän jälkeen Riitaoja suojautui pöydän alle, ja Lehdolla oli täysi työ saada hänet sieltä pois. Elina säikähti Lehdon raivoa ja piiloutui loppuillaksi baaritiskin taa.

Hauhia ja Asumaniemi olivat ilmoittaneet Koskelalle lähtevänsä seikkailemaan, ja Koskela oli käskenyt heitä olemaan varovaisia. Pojat olivat kuitenkin kuin ihmeen kaupalla livahtaneet ravintolan keittiön kautta alas viinikellariin ja jääneet lukittujen ovien taakse. Siellä pelastajaa odotellessaan he olivat maistelleet viinejä ja humaltuneet niin pahoin, että keikka paikalliseen putkaan oli ollut lähellä.

Heidän onnekseen Koskela ja Tassu olivat lopulta lähteneet huolissaan etsimään heitä ja tapasivat poikia ulos ravintolasta raahaavat vartijat aulassa. Koskela maksoi Asumaniemen ja Hauhian hotellille aiheuttamat kulut omasta pussistaan ja päätti vakaasti, että heitä pitäisi vastaisuudessa vahtia tarkemmin. Sitten hän heilautti Hauhian ja Tassu Asumaniemen olalleen, ja yhdessä miehet peittelivät sammuneet pojat vuoteisiinsa jääden valvomaan heitä.

Honkajoki ja Vanhala olivat ryhtyneet esittämään Ahvenasquadin kappaleesta vaihtoehtoista versiota. Kappale kesti kokonaisuudessaan kahdeksan minuuttia, sillä siihen oli sisällytetty viiden minuutin dramaattinen huilusoolo, jonka Vanhala kunnialla ja hihitystä pidätellen luritteli menemään. Sanat olivat myös vaihtoehtoiset, sillä ne kertoivat ikiliikkujasta. Honkajoki oli nähnyt niiden eteen paljon vaivaa ja alun perin halunnut juuri tämän version, mutta ehdotus oli tyrmätty ja Aarne-raukka sai tyytyä mielestään huonompaan. Lahtinen vannoi, että vaihtoehtoisversio olisi saanut hänenkin pyyteettömän kannatuksensa, mutta muut tiesivät, että hän sanoi niin vain ollakseen eri mieltä toisten kanssa.

Kariluoto oli ainoa, joka keskusteli sivistyneesti useimpien muiden paikalla olevien edustajien kanssa. Hän piti erityisesti Irlannin Ryan O’Shaughnessyn kanssa juttelemisesta, ja omaksuikin illan aikana täydellisyyttä hipovan irlantilaisaksentin. Rokka tuumasi, että siitä olisi apua sitten kun Kariluoto juotettaisiin känniin, ja mies punastui kommentista korviaan myöten. Loppuillasta hän ja Rokka olivat kuin olivatkin juopuneet ja lauloivat iloisesti Ryanin kanssa irlantilaisia kansanlauluja Vanhalan säestäessä trioa huilullaan.


	3. Chapter 3

Krapula-aamun aikainen herätys ei sujunut mallikelpoisesti osalta Ahvenasquadin jäseniä eikä varsinkaan heidän puvustajiltaan. Määttä, joka oli kofeiinitablettien voimalla valvonut koko yön esityksen suunnittelun velvoittamana, lähti vahingoniloa uhkuen herätyskierrokselleen puoli seitsemältä, koputteli oviin ja silkkaa tylyä ärjyntää vastaansa saadessaan herätti koko kerroksen huutamalla kahta kauheammin. Hänen onnekseen yövartijat olivat poistuneet puolta tuntia aikaisemmin, eikä kukaan muu jaksanut välittää tarpeeksi yhden raivoavan suomalaisen taltuttamisesta – niitä oli varmasti nähty ennenkin.

  
Hauhialla ja Asumaniemellä oli arvatenkin vuosisadan pahin darra, ja koska he itse eivät muistaneet edellisillasta mitään, täytyi Koskelan kerrata kaikki. Valitettavasti poikia tuntui välikohtaus pelkästään huvittavan, ja Koskelan oli pakko yrittää olla tapojensa vastaisesti ankara. Teki pahaa uhkailla, mutta Koskela tiesi, että viimeistään Lammio repisi järjestäytyneen kurin puuttuessa pelihousunsa, ja silloin pojat eivät varmasti selviäisi yhtä vähällä kuin hänen kanssaan.

  
Niin hän työnsi tunteensa sivuun ja vannotti noille kahdelle pahoinvoinnin pesäkkeelle, että jos tällaisia temppuja sattuisi vielä yksikin, Hauhia ja Asumaniemi lentäisivät heti seuraavalla koneella takaisin kotiin. Tehtyään heille selväksi, etteivät tässä tiimissä puvustajatkaan sentään korvaamattomia olleet, näki Koskela katumuksen häivän alkavan hiipiä poikien kasvoille ja päätti, että heitä olisi nyt rangaistu jo tarpeeksi. Puhuttelun hoidettuaan Koskela suhtautui Hauhiaan ja Asumaniemeen jälleen yhtä hyväntahtoisesti kuin ennenkin ja tunnusti heille, ettei hän itsekään nuoruuttaan ollut aina selvänä viettänyt.

  
Lähtiessään Hietasen ja hänen yhteiseen huoneeseen varmistamaan, että myös tuo nousisi ylös, taputti hän noita kahta melkein omilta lapsilta tuntuvaa nuorukaista kömpelösti hennoille olkapäille ja käski nämä vessaan ennen kuin laatta lentäisi. Hauhian ja Asumaniemen epäonneksi se kuitenkin lensi jo puolivälissä matkaa, ja Tassu, joka oli ottanut mallia Koskelan ankarasta asenteesta, pakotti heidät siivouspuuhiin.

  
Kun Tassu oli sekä selvinnyt poikia vahtimasta että puolittain kiskonut Rokan sängystä, ja Lehto pelotellut Vanhalan ja Riitaojan ylös, menivät kaikki areenalle sinä päivänä lähtevät alakertaan aamupalalle. Kaarnankin oli pitänyt tulla mukaan, mutta hän oli muiden onneksi nukahtanut saman tien uudelleen Määtän huutoon herättyään, eikä edes Koskelan velvollisuudentunto huolehtia kaikki matkaan yltänyt häneen asti. Yksissä tuumin miehet päättivät jättää hänet nukkumaan, ja Rahikainen lupautui estämään Kaarnan myöhemmänkään ilmestymisen areenalle keinolla millä hyvänsä.

  
Määttä joi aamiaisella kuusi kuppia kahvia yhdeltä istumalta pysyäkseen pitkän yön jälkeen virkeänä, mistä seurasi se, että Hauhia ja Asumaniemi – jotka olivat jonneista jonneimpia – olisivat halunneet kipaista lähikauppaan ostamaan hänelle (ja itselleen) energiajuomia mukaan otettaviksi. Rokan poikiin luoma tiukka katse teki kuitenkin aikomuksista lopun heti ensi alkuunsa, ja Koskelan saarna vielä tuoreena mielissään pojat nielivät sekä tappionsa että sämpylänsä mukisematta.

  
Rokka ja Lehto hyysäsivät tapansa mukaan Tassua ja Riitaojaa niin, ettei heidän annettu edes voidella leipiään itse. Vanhalan mielestä se oli hulvattoman hauskaa, ja hän hihittelikin itsekseen: ”Ei tarvi Tassun tai Riitaojan tulla itse hakeen voita leipiensä päälle, khihi. Saavat sen sijaan oikein marmelaatia, khihihi.”

 

**

  
Aamiaisen jälkeen Ahvenasquad, Lehto ja Määttä kävelivät läheiselle metroasemalle noustakseen kello 8:22 lähtevään kyytiin. Heidän onnekseen hiostavimmat päivät olivat väistyneet tieltä juuri ennen heidän Portugaliin saapumistaan, ja lämpöä oli sinä aamuna mittarissa mukavasti yhdentoista asteen verran. Hietanen ei koskaan aiemmin ollut matkustanut metrolla eikä ollut innostukseltaan pysyä housuissaan, ja lähes koko matkan hän vietti nenä kiinni ikkunalasissa kuin pienet lapset.

  
Rokka taas ei ollut kuin pienet lapset, hän _oli_ lapsi. Hän pelleili viereisten penkkien lapsimatkustajille, vaikka Lehto katsoikin häntä silmät viiruiksi supistuneina ja sähisi hänelle kuin kissa käskien miestä lopettamaan pelleilynsä. Rokka ei kuitenkaan kiinnittänyt vihaiseen tamperelaiseen mitään huomiota, ja välipysähdysten aikana hänen nähtiin nostavan lapsia harteilleen ja kiidättävän näitä ympäri metroa. ”Fyysinen harjoitus parantaa lauluääntä”, Rokka tokaisi hengästyneenä ja sai sillä Hietasenkin mukaan hölmöilyynsä. Määttä tärisi penkissään koettaen hillitä kofeiinin aiheuttamaa levottomuutta.

  
Areenalla he saivat rauhassa harjoitella uutta esitystään ja laulua Määtän johdolla ja hengailla muiden edustajien kanssa yhteisissä tiloissa, kunnes pääsivät lounaan jälkeen mikrofonintestaukseen. Muut paitsi pukuhuoneeseen jätetyt Hauhia ja Asumaniemi (”pysytte täällä ettekä sitten riko mitään, onko selvä?”) kävelivät ensin pieneen valkoiseen huoneeseen, jossa Ahvenasquad mikitettiin ja heille annettiin samalla kuulokkeet. Riitaoja ei millään meinannut saada omiaan pysymään korvissaan, vaan ne korvatuista huolimatta putosivat jatkuvasti pois, ja aikansa toisen epätoivoisia yrityksiä katseltuaan ja kyllästyttyään odottelemaan Lehto tunki kuulokkeet melkein Riitaojan aivoihin asti.

  
Kun Tassun mikki oli ensin pudonnut lattialle kuitenkaan vaurioitumatta ja kaikki olivat suunnilleen valmiita, siirtyivät he viereiseen studiohuoneeseen. Se oli laajempi, myös valkoinen mutta äänieristetty tila, jossa tietokoneet ja äänilaitteet veivät puolet pinta-alasta. Vanhala, Koskela, Määttä ja Lehto jäivät sivummalle seuraamaan, kun Rokka, Hietanen, Tassu ja Riitaoja aseteltiin siinä valmiiksi tehdyssä järjestyksessä riviin seisomaan. Rokka vaati kuitenkin Tassun vasemmalle puolelleen, ja Tassu vaihtoi paikkaa aivan mielellään Rokan käsivarren alle suojaan päästen.

  
Ensin Rokka ja Hietanen vetivät testausesityksensä aivan lekkeriksi, eivätkä astetta lahjakkaammat Tassu tai Riitaojakaan siksi pystyneet keskittymään ja antamaan parastaan. Kappaletta oli ehtinyt kulua tasan puoli minuuttia, kun Määttä jo huusi keskeytystä ja painotti, että laulun pitäisi sujua juuri niin kuin oli aiemmin aamulla harjoiteltu, sillä muuten mikkien voimakkuusasetukset menisivät ”päin honkia”. Vanhala kuvasi testausta salaa Instagram-liveen ja naureskeli itsekseen muunnellessaan Määtän sanat muotoon ”päin Honkajokea”.

  
Toisella yrittämällä Rokka ja Hietanen ottivat homman vakavasti, ja kappaletta ehti tällä kertaa kulua jo melkein minuutti ennen kuin Lehto ja Määttä huusivat jälleen keskeytystä nyt yhteen ääneen. Riitaoja-raukka oli pahoin hermostunut aiemmasta sählingistä, ja siihen päälle esiintymispaineet estivät häntä laulamasta taustalaulajien osuuksia niin että Tassu joutui ne yksin hoitamaan. Määttä alkoi jo epätoivoissaan pohtia, pitäisikö kilpailusta vetäytyä viime hetkellä, kun Lehto ärähti Riitaojalle (”tule nyt tänne, saatanan tonttu”) ja kiskoi tuon mukanaan käytävään. Riitaoja ei osannut muuta kuin seurata ja odotti peloissaan saavansa kuulla kunniansa, mutta heti kun he olivat Lehdon kanssa kahden, Lehdon asenne muuttuikin täysin.

  
”Mikä hätänä?” Lehto kysyi ystävällisesti.

  
”Minuu jännittää”, Riitaoja tunnusti, katseli Lehdon kenkiä ja punastui häpeissään.

  
”Hietasta ja Rokkaakin jännittää. Siksi ne pelleilivät ensin”, Lehto vakuutti ja Riitaoja nyökkäili ponnettomasti. ”Te olette esiintyneet monta kertaa aiemminkin. Sinä osaat kyllä.”

  
Riitaoja oli edelleenkin aivan paniikissa, ja Lehto huokaisi ja halasi häntä lyhyesti. Muutenhan se alkaisi taas poraamaan.

  
”Sinä olet paljon parempi laulaja kuin ne kaksi.”

  
”Luuletko?”

  
”Minä tiedän sen. Katso nyt itseäsi ja sitten niitä.”

  
Riitaoja hymyili ja pyysi anteeksi. Silloin Koskela, joka oli huolissaan siitä, että Lehto olisi saattanut hiljaisuudesta päätellen vaikka kuristaa Riitaojan, avasi studion oven ja kurkisti ulos otsaansa rutistaen.

  
”Onko kaikki hyvin?”

  
”Paremmin ei voisi ollakaan. Mene nyt sisään siitä”, hän jyrähti paikalleen jähmettyneelle Riitaojalle palaten jälleen omaksi itsekseen.

  
Riitaoja meni, ja ohimennen Koskela taputti häntä olkapäälle, hymyili ja sanoi rohkaisevasti: ”Kyllä se siitä.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kolmas äänitestaus meni niin hyvin, että jopa Lammio olisi ollut heistä kaikista ylpeä, vaikka olisi samalla varmasti keksinyt vielä jotakin valitettavaa. Kun mikrofonit oli viimein saatu kuntoon, miehet suuntasivat takaisin pukuhuoneelle Hauhian ja Asumaniemen huomaan, ja ilokseen Rokka ja Koskela saivat todeta, että pojat olivat käyttäytyneet kiltisti heidän poissa ollessaan. Ei heillä olisikaan ollut kolttosilleen aikaa – he olivat nimittäin seuranneet silmä kovana Vanhalan kuvaamaa Behind the Scenes -liveä ja alkaneet tehdastuottaa meemejä ja gifejä videon tapahtumista.

Valopuvut vedettiin päälle kuin lapsuuden haalarit, ja Koskelankin täytyi myöntää, että ne olivat yllättävän mukavia esiintymisasuja. Pian Suomen huoneessa seisoi kuusi erehdyttävän paljon avaruusmatkailijalta näyttävää miestä, joita ei vielä tässä vaiheessa viitsitty edes maskeerata. Valopukujakaan ei olisi tarvinnut oikeastaan laittaa vielä päälle, sillä niihin ei tultaisi heijastamaan minkäänlaisia efektejä ennen torstain toisia harjoituksia, mutta Hauhia ja Asumaniemi olivat välttämättä halunneet nähdä ne Ahvenasquadin päällä. Kun Vanhala oli tarttunut heti tuumasta toimeen, olivat toisetkin vain kohauttaneet olkiaan ja vetäneet puvut ylleen kun pojat kerran hartaasti sitä pyysivät.

Hietasta kyrsi hieman se, ettei efektejä luovia laitteita raaskittu vielä niiden vuokran kalleudesta johtuen käyttää. Hän sai kuitenkin muuta ajateltavaa, kun he puoli kahdelta lähtivät lavaa kohti ja tervehtivät matkallaan omista harjoituksistaan poistuvia kreikkalaisia. Oli onni, ettei Rahikainen ollut heidän mukanaan, sillä tämä oli edellisiltaisessa humalatilassaan koettanut iskeä näiden laulajaa, Yianna Terzia, ja saanut pakit ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään. Kaikkien onneksi Rahikainen oli kuitenkin ollut liian humalassa tajutakseen sitä, ja Lammio oli muutenkin raahannut hänet pois paikalta pian sen jälkeen.

Melkein perillä Hietanen huomasi nimilaattansa kadonneen ja meni niin paniikkiin, että oli valmis soittamaan poliisit paikalle. Tässä vaiheessa Määtän levottomuus kärjistyi, ja hän heitti ahdistustaan lievittääkseen pari taidokasta kärrynpyörää sivummalla seisovien Irlannin tanssijoiden luodessa häneen kateutta huokuvia, ihailevia katseita. Kenties tuon kevennyksen aikaansaamana Hietasen nimilaattakin löytyi hetken kuumeisten etsintöjen jälkeen aivan oikeasta paikasta – nimittäin miehen kaulasta roikkuen, puvun alle jääneenä. Uhkaavalta maailman- tai ainakin kisamatkan lopulta oli täten jälleen kerran pelastuttu, ja Lehtokin ilmaisi ilonsa kiittämällä ”Jeesus Perkelettä”.

Kaksikymmentä vaille kaksi heidät päästettiin lavalle. Lehto johdatti suurta vastuun inhoa tuntien tuosta suuresta salista haltioituneet Hauhian ja Asumaniemen itsensä kanssa katsomon puolelle seisomaan, mutta Määttä katosi jälleen näköpiiristä. Seuraavan kerran muut näkivät hänet pyroteknikkojen parissa hengailemassa ja ymmärsivät nopeasti, mitä Määttä oli edellisenä päivänä tarkoittanut yllätyksellä. Tänään Ahvenasquadilla oli kuitenkin tuuria, sillä riskiä karrelle palamisen suhteen ei vielä ollut. Lieskoja säästeltäisiin niitäkin torstain harjoituksiin, ja Hietanen kuiskasi Vanhalalle tuovansa silloin vaahtosammuttimen mukanaan (”tulee ahvenille kylpypäivä, khihihi”).

Vanhala oli unohtanut huilunsa, mutta onneksi Koskela oli ennakoinut tuon hajamielisen toverinsa tarpeet ja napannut itse huilun pukuhuoneesta lähtiessään mukaan, kun toinen ei ollut sitä muistanut. Vanhala oli aivan innoissaan, sillä hänelle tuotiin aivan oma jakkara, ja hänet istutettiin oikeaan reunaan hieman taemmas keskelle asetelluista Rokasta ja Hietasesta. Tassu ja Riitaoja laitettiin viistoon hänen viereensä, ja Riitaojakin uskalsi hymyillä hämmentyneesti, kun Lehto muiden näkemättä nosti hänelle peukut pystyyn. Koskela pianoineen taas aseteltiin perinteisesti vasemmalle puolelle, vielä aavistuksen innosta hytkyvää Vanhalaa taemmas.

Ja sitten laulu alkoi. Hietanen ja Rokka lauloivat yllättäen hienosti yhteen ja esiintyivät kuin olisivat olleet suuremmankin yleisön edessä, ja Koskelankin kasvot loistivat punaisina pianon takaa, kun Hietanen välillä vilkuili häntä naama virneessä. Eniten tilanteesta nautti kuitenkin Vanhala, joka soitti huiluaan kuin viimeistä päivää ja eläytyi kappaleeseen paremmin kuin kukaan muu, kaatuen sen huvin johdosta nenälleen esityksen lopuksi. Rokka ja Hietanen osoittivat dramaattiselle lopulle antaumuksellisesti suosiota ja auttoivat sitten Vanhalan ylös.

Puolen tunnin aikana he esittivät kappaleen pari kertaa kokonaan, ja välillä pyysi Määttä joitakin kohtia uudelleen. Hauhia ja Asumaniemi sen sijaan intoutuivat tanssimaan keskenään valssia, mutta lopettivat sen äkkiä törmättyään päin savukoneen käyttäjää. Kone sekosi täysin saadessaan aikuisen miehen päälleen ja puski koko loppuajan täydellä voimalla usvaa lavalle Rokan repiessä pelihousunsa.

**

”Minä sanoin teille juuri tänä aamuna, ettei tuollaisia temppuja saa enää tapahtua”, Koskela ärähti pojille, kun he olivat palanneet hiljaisissa tunnelmissa takaisin hotellille. Muut paitsi hän ja Rokka olivat paenneet paikalta, ja kahdestaan miehet olivat ensin vieneet Hauhian ja Asumaniemen huoneeseensa, vetäneet sitten syvään henkeä ja aloittaneet saarnansa. Koskela oli raivoissaan, sillä noista kahdesta vintiöstä oli kolmen päivän aikana ollut moninkertaisesti enemmän haittaa kuin hyötyä.

”Sanokaaha pojat kuulkaa ykski sellai oikei hyvä syy, jot teittiä ei tulis lähettää kottii”, pyysi Rokka, hänkin vihaisena ja kädet puuskassa.

Hauhia ja Asumaniemi katsoivat toisiinsa, pudistivat päätään ja painoivat ne alas, koska he eivät millään keksineet sellaista. Koskelakin hieroi ohimoitaan ja hetken mietittyään kyykistyi poikien eteen näitä vakavana silmiin katsoen.

”Pojat. Minä tiedän, ettette te niitä hankaluuksia tahallanne aiheuta, mutta sitä minä en ymmärrä, miten ne aina löytävät teidät. On hyvä olla eläväinen, ja minäkin olen iloinen nähdessäni, että teillä on hauskaa, mutta tämä menee jo liian pitkälle. Antti ja minä todella välitämme teistä, eikä meistä ole kiva teitä rangaista, mutta te lähdette kotiin. Olen pahoillani, mutta minä varoitin tästä. Käteni ovat sidotut.”

Hauhia ja Asumaniemi näyttivät murheen murtamilta, mutta surullinen oli Koskelakin, kuin vanhempi, joka tunsi epäonnistuneensa lapsensa kasvattamisessa. Hän halasi poikia, ja sitten hän ja Rokka jättivät heidät kahden katumaan tekojaan.

Pojat keksivät kuitenkin oikotien onneen, ja vähän ennen nukkumaanmenoa sai Koskela ovelleen koputuksen. Hän katsoi Hauhiaa ja Asumaniemeä lievästi hämmentyneenä, sillä oli odottanut noiden kahden pysyttelevän etäällä muista kerrytettyään taas ilkitöidensä luetteloa.

”Me keksittiin esitykseen lisää juttuja”, Hauhia ilmoitti.

”Se savukone inspiroi meitä”, Asumaniemi lisäsi.

”Lähetetään savumerkkejä.”

”Lavalle nuotio.”

”Tassulle ja Riitikselle soihtu.”

”Se kuvastaa kaipuuta, kundi.”

”Tulta katosta.”

”Sellaisia kuten Tanskalla viime vuonna.”

”Tai riippuliidin!”

”Miten se liittyy mihinkään?”

Hetken Koskela katsoi poikia epätietoisena siitä, miten hänen tulisi reagoida, miettien, olivatko nuo tosissaan, mutta sitten hänen ilmeensä suli harvinaiseen hymyyn ja lopulta hän alkoi nauraa sydämensä kyllyydestä. Kun Koskela oli tikahtua mielikuviinsa ja pyyhki naurunkyyneliä silmistään Hietasen ilmestyessä kylpyhuoneesta kysymään, mikä niin hauskaa oli, Hauhia ja Asumaniemi katsoivat toisiinsa pohtien, oliko Koskela kenties tullut hulluksi.

Ei Koskela ollut. Hän vain purki poikien rankaisemisen hänelle aiheuttamaa syyllisyyttä nauramalla näiden viimeisellekin yritykselle päästä tilanteesta kuin koira veräjästä. Että niillä oli otsaa, oli tosiaankin. Ehdottaa nyt nuotiota lavalle ja soihtuja kahdelle ihmiselle, jotka pelkäsivät omaa varjoaankin. Yrityksen puutteesta ei heitä tosiaankaan voinut syyttää.  
”Hyvä on, pojat. Hyvä on! En minä voi teitä omistautumisesta rangaista. Jääkää sitten, mutta älkää kuvitelkokaan, että mitään noista ideoista käytetään”, Koskela sanoi päätään pudistellen ja yhä itsekseen hekotellen. ”Savumerkkejä… kaikkea sitä onkin. Vanhala vielä innostuu kunhan kuulee tästä.”

Ja niin Vanhala innostuikin – ”ahvenapaistia, khihi.”


	5. Chapter 5

”Täällä sitä taas ollaan, Behind the Scenes jatkuu”, Vanhala selosti selfietikun päässä roikkuvalle puhelimelleen ja pyöri paikallaan kuin hämmentynyt balettitanssija. Hän oli jälleen aloittanut uuden livelähetyksen Instagramin puolella, ja katsojamäärä nousi yhtä nopeasti kuin Lammion sietokyky näinä päivinä laski.

”Tiedättekös mikä päivä tänään on? Tänään on sunnuntai ja pian mekin pääsemme ehkä ainoata kertaa elämissämme oikein punaiselle matolle kulkemaan”, Vanhala jatkoi ja käänsi kameran kohti Hietasta, joka oli juuri pukeutumassa yksinkertaiseen smokkiin.

Hauhia ja Asumaniemi olivat Koskelan annettua periksi saaneet jäädä Lissaboniin ja hoitivat nyt hommansa niin hyvin kuin pystyivät, ettei kukaan vain hermostuisi heille ja muuttaisi mieltään. Ilkikurisuudestaan he eivät kuitenkaan tulisi aivan lähiaikoina pääsemään eroon, ja pojat olivatkin ehdottaneet Hietaselle cowboyasun pukemista. Hietanen oli innostunut ideasta niin paljon, että oli käynyt jopa hankkimassa sellaisen, mutta Kaarna oli nauranut ja sanonut, ettei se käynyt päinsä (”Hietsu, Hietsu, nyt sinä olet kyllä erehtynyt. Ei sinne matolle noin pukeuduta”).

Vanhala vaelteli nyt jo ties kuinka monennetta päivää ympäri Suomen delegaation hotellihuoneita haastattelemassa ihmisiä, kutsuen sitä harjoitukseksi tulevaa lehdistötilaisuutta varten. Lahtinen oli sattuneesta syystä hänellä kaikista eniten haastateltavana ja melkein kuin vakiovieras, sillä miestä ei edelleenkään ollut päästetty oikean median tentattavaksi. Valitettavasti Lahtisen piilottelu johti siihen, että lehdistö oli salaperäisestä säveltäjästä vain entistä kiinnostuneempi ja alkoi jahdata tätä päivin öin Honkajoen seuraksi.

”Minä vaan sen sanon, että ne valopuvut lähettävät meidät alas tappion tietä. Euroviisuissa menestytään kyllä erilaisuudella, mutta liika on liikaa”, mies jupisi nytkin. ”Jos minä olisin saanut kirjoittaa sanat ja suunnitella esityksen, niin…”

”Ni sillo ne ois olleet sääntöjen vastaset, koska viisukappaleissa ei saa politiikka näkkyy”, Rokka näpäytti huvittuneena sivummalta, ja samalla videolle tallentui, kuinka Lahtinen näytti hänelle keskisormea.

”Oikein Lahtisen salainen poliittinen akenda, khihihi”, Vanhala naureskeli ja siirtyi kuvaamaan seuraavaa eli Lehdon ja Riitaojan huonetta, missä Lehto napitti parhaillaan suojattinsa paitaa kiinni.

”Hymyilet sitten reippaasti kun kävelette kuvattaviksi.”

”Kyllä, Toivo”, Riitaoja sanoi kiltisti.

”Ei ole mitään panikoitavaa, eihän?”

”Ei”, Riitaoja myötäili, vaikka näyttikin erehdyttävästi peuralta ajovaloissa.

”Sinullahan on se paniikkinappula mukana, eikö vain?”

”On kyllä”, Riitaoja vastasi alistuneesti.

”Painat sitten sitä jos… mitä helvettiä sinä täällä teet?” Lehto karjaisi saatuaan paidan napitetuksi ja huomattuaan ovensuussa seisovan Vanhalan.

”Liveä Instakramiin minä tässä vain”, Vanhala huikkasi paetessaan Lehdon kädestä lentävän hotellin Raamatun tieltä.

Kaarna yritti joka kerta päästä osaksi Vanhalan liveen, mutta koska Vanhala jostain kumman syystä aina karkasi häneltä, alkoi Kaarna lähetellä Instagram-tililtään jatkuvasti pyyntöjä olla lähetyksessä mukana. Tästä syystä Vanhala päästi lopulta Kaarnan hetkeksi mukaan, mutta toista kertaa ei enää tullut, sillä Kaarna ratkesi ylpeydestään itkuun kameran edessä ja huusi sen johdosta suoraa huutoa koko loppupäivän. Koska Lehto oli juuri silloin pitämässä huolta Riitaojasta, oli Kaarnan rauhoittaminen langennut toisiin ihmisiin vittuuntuneen Lammion vastuulle. Tämä oli parin päivän ajan huokunut kylmää raivoa sekä Kaarnaa että Vanhalaa kohtaan ja uhannut vetäytyä pisteenantajan tehtävästä. Rahikainen sai kuitenkin hänet rauhoittumaan, mutta miten se tapahtui, sitä ei tarina kerro.

**

Hietanen, vaikka melkein kaikesta innoissaan olikin, ei vielä koskaan ollut kokenut sellaista hurmiota kuin sen, mikä hänessä hotellilta poistuttaessa heräsi. Miehen silmät laajenivat suuriksi, kun hän näki ovien edessä heitä odottavan kiiltävän mustan limusiinin, ja hän suorastaan juoksi sen luo.

”Ko Hollivoodis olis! Ny mää oikke hämmästy!” Hietanen tokaisi silmät loistaen.

”Myö kuule Hietain saatetaa tämmössel pelil ajel pia enemmänkii ko voittoha meil mieles o, vai mitä sie Lahtiin siihe sanot?” Rokka virnuili. Kariluoto ja Honkajoki joutuivat kumpikin hetken pitelemään Lahtista paikallaan niin ettei tämä päässyt kenenkään kimppuun sillä välin kun muut nousivat autoon.

Avajaiset pidettiin Lissabonin kaupungintalolla, joka hämärtyvää iltaa vasten näytti varsin komealta. Lehto puristi jännityksestä paikalleen jähmettyneen Riitaojan kättä aavistuksen liian kovaa – vieressä seisova Tassu säikähti kuullessaan luiden rusentuvan – ja lähti sitten Kaarnan, Kariluodon, Lahtisen ja Honkajoen kanssa sivummalle antaakseen Ahvenasquadin tähdille tilan punaisella matolla. Poikien kappale lähti soimaan kaiuttimista.

Vanhala ja Hietanen johtivat joukkoa, hymyilivät iloisesti ja vilkuttivat lehdistölle salamavalojen räpsähdellessä. Rokka heilutti sekä omaansa että Tassun kättä, ja Koskela kulki takana käsi Riitaojan harteilla kuin estääkseen toista pakenemasta. He pysähtyivät taustaseinän luokse kuvattaviksi ja jatkoivat sitten haastatteluun.

”No niin, nyt meillä on tässä Ahvenasquad Suomesta, iltaa, pojat! Miten olisi pieni esittelykierros näin aluksi?” haastattelija kysyi puoliksi heille, puoliksi kameralle puhuen.

”Rokkaha mie oon, Antero on etunim! Antiksha hyö minnuu kutsuva ja niihä mie sanon itekkii. Ja tää hiljain poika täs, hää o Suen Tassu. Hää ei juur mittää virka mut laulaa hää ossaa”, Rokka rupatteli ja taputteli samalla ujoa toveriaan päälaelle.

”Mää ole Hietase poika!” tokaisi Hietanen rempseästi.

”Khihi, Vanhala, Johannes. Palveluksessanne”, Vanhala hihitti.

”Koskela”, sanoi Koskela lyhyesti ja asiallisesti, ja kun mikki lähti eteenpäin, kuiskasi hän hiljaa Riitaojalle tämän jännitystä lieventääkseen: ”Syö rautaa ja paskantaa kettinkiä.”

Riitaoja oli niin pahoin hermostunut, ettei kyennyt edes tyrskähtämään Koskelan hauskalle lisäykselle. Kaikki katsoivat häneen odottavasti, kun hän änkytti: ”Ri… Rii…”

Lehto ilmestyi jostain hänen vierelleen ja pelasti tilanteen. ”Riitaoja”, Lehto sanoi reippaasti ja loi Riitaojaan tästä puhutaan vielä -katseen. ”Hän on hieman ujo tapaus, ei ole tottunut huomion kohteena olemiseen.”

”Sinä ja Tassuhan olette taustalaulajia, eikö näin?” haastattelija kysyi vainuttuaan hyvän jutunaiheen, ja Tassu ja Riitaoja nyökkäsivät sanojen puutteessa. ”Oliko se äänekkyyden ja hiljaisuuden määräämä jako?”

”Elä sie ukko perkele ruppee pelaamaa peliäis meitin kans. Tassu täs o paljo paremp laulaja ko mie tai Hietain mut hää o vaa nii vaatimaton. Hänest voitas vaik heti tehhä solist”, Rokka tulistui.

”Se mää tiärä et samoi Riitaojast”, Hietanen puolusti hänkin ja taputti toista olalle. Riitaoja katsoi avuttomana Lehtoa kuin toimintaohjeita odottaen, mutta Lehto piti sieluun asti poraavan katseensa tiukasti haastattelijassa, koska koki tämän kysymyksen henkilökohtaisena loukkauksena hiljaista suojattiaan kohtaan.

Haastattelija häkeltyi ja mutisi perääntyessään: ”Aivan. Nauttikaa illasta.” Loppuillan aikana häntä ei nähtykään, ja muut epäilivät Lehdolla mahdollisesti olleen jotain osaa asiaan.

Rokka, Hietanen ja Vanhala jakoivat innoissaan nimikirjoituksia (pyytäjien jono oli niin pitkä, että siinä meni puoli iltaa), ja Koskelan suureksi yllätykseksi häntäkin nykäisi joku hihasta. Tassu ja Riitaoja eivät oikein tienneet miten olisivat olleet, sillä joka puolelta satoi huomiota. Lehto puolittain raahasi Riitaojan pois valokeilasta, kun näytti siltä, että ylikuormituskohtaus oli jälleen kerran kovaa vauhtia lähestymässä, ja Tassu tuppautui mielellään mukaan, kun Rokastakaan ei juuri sillä hetkellä näyttänyt olevan hänelle huolenpitäjäksi.


	6. Chapter 6

Maanantaiaamu koitti ja sen myötä alkoi painaa päälle myös ennennäkemättömän kova kiire. Sinä päivänä Ahvenasquadilla oli luvassa ensin lehdistötilaisuus puoli yhdeltä, sitten kenraaliharjoitukset kolmelta ja ne kaikista tärkeimmät eli tuomariston arvioimat harjoitukset yhdeksältä.

Myös Rahikaiselle koitti ensimmäinen oikea työpäivä, ja jopa häntä, aina niin letkeää pohjoiskarjalaista, hieman hermostutti. Hänellä ja muilla kommentaattoreilla olisi yhdeltä infotilaisuus ja samalla he pääsisivät ensimmäistä kertaa selostuskoppeihinsa. Kolmelta alkavien kenraaliharjoitusten aikana hän istuisi ylhäällä ja tekisi vielä viimeiset muutokset ennen illan tuomaristolle esiintymistä, joka toteutettaisiin juuri sellaisenaan kuin semifinaalilähetys seuraavana päivänä nähtäisiin.

Rahikainen koetti piilottaa jännityksensä valloittavan hymyn taa, mutta muut huomasivat kyllä, ettei kaikki ollut kunnossa, kun Rahikainen ei edes aloittanut flirttailuaan heti aamusta kuten yleensä. Hänen kohdallaan se oli varsin huomiota herättävä merkki. Kun kaikki menivät aamiaisen jälkeen valmistautumaan lähtöön – Rokan kohdalla se tarkoitti nukkumista sillä välin kun Tassu kävi suihkussa niin ettei häntä meinannut sen jälkeen saada enää ylös –, aamulla jo aikaisin herännyt ja ehostautunut Lammio poikkesi hetken kuluttua Rahikaisen huoneeseen.

”Sinä et yrittänyt iskeä tänä aamuna ketään”, Lammio aloitti kömpelösti oven raosta. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, miten ihmisten kanssa puhuttiin, mutta koki silti velvollisuudekseen johtaa koko delegaatiota, kun Kaarna ei näköjään siihen kyennyt. Rahikainen kääntyi ohimennen katsomaan häntä vetäen samalla paidan päänsä yli ja alkoi sitten etsiä kampaansa Lammioon selin kääntyneenä.

”Olisinha mie halunnu vuan ei ollu sopivia missään”, Rahikainen tokaisi olkiaan kohauttaen ja alkoi selvitellä suihkun jäljiltä kosteita kiharoitaan.

”Ei se sopivuus sinulle ole ikinä ongelma ollut”, Lammio sanoi kiusaantuneesti, sillä hän ei yhtään pitänyt keskustelun saamasta suunnasta. Se oli täysin hänen sisäisen ohjekirjansa vastainen ja aiheutti aivoissa oikosulun.

Rahikainen arvasi sen, naurahti huoletonta sävyä tavoitellen ja kiusoitteli: ”Yritätkö sie saaha miut hairahtummaa huonoille teille? Jo on maailmankirjat sekaisin.”

”En minä sitä”, Lammio mutisi ja hämmennyksen puna kiiri hänen kasvoilleen.

”Vuan?” johdatteli Rahikainen nyt jo aidosti huvittuneena. Hän tiesi kyllä, että Lammio oli huomannut hänen kireytensä, mutta tiesipä myöskin, ettei tuo toinen osannut siitä Rahikaista paremmin keskustella.

”No, onhan se nyt vähän outoa. Tai siis, ei sillä tavalla sinun tapaistasi”, Lammio kierteli ja kaarteli päätään raapien. Rahikainen punnitsi vaihtoehtoja mielessään – Lammion kiusaaminen oli kyllä parasta lääkettä hermostuneisuuteen, mutta hän ei ollut varma, kuinka pitkälle kykenisi vielä jatkamaan. Hän päätti silti koettaa onneaan.

”Vuoin minä siullekin jonkun hommata, jos sie sitä”, Rahikainen jatkoi viattomasti. Lammion silmät laajenivat hänen tajutessaan Rahikaisen vain leikkivän hänen kustannuksellaan, ja sitten hän viimein itsehillintäänsä hakien käveli peremmälle huoneeseen Rahikaisen eteen seisahtuen.

”Sano nyt mikä sinua vaivaa äläkä pelleile siinä”, Lammio sanoi kaikella tyyneydellään kuin olisi leijonaa kouluttamassa. Rahikainen vain huvittui entistä enemmän tuosta ärtyneestä äänensävystä, mutta yritti pitää naamansa peruslukemilla ja olla tahallaan kiusaamatta Lammiota enää enempää.

”Ihan totta, mie uon kunnossa. Tännään tuppaa vuan olemaan kovasti tekemistä niin ei sitä silloin ehdi nuaisia tai sen puoleen miehiäkään ajatella, vai mitä sie tuumaat? Vuastuu se on miehen kannettava”, hän sanoi ja esitteli hurmaavinta hymyään. Rahikaisen kohdalla päti hyvin se, mitä yleisesti sanotaan: jos se kiusaa, kyllä se myös tykkää.

**

He saapuivat areenalle yhdentoista jälkeen ja suuntasivat aluksi delegaatioiden yhteiselle alueelle sosialisoitumaan ja odottelemaan. Vieläkään Rahikainen ei yrittänyt iskeä ketään vaan istui vain rauhassa puhelintaan selaamassa, kunnes lounasajan alkaessa joka ikinen ryntäsi nappaamaan tarjoilupöydältä parhaat palat ennen muita. Rahikaisen kalpeus ja vaitonaisuus saattoi toki johtua siitäkin, että hänelle aiemmin pakit antanut Yianna Terzi seisoi viiden metrin päässä ja säälivästä ilmeestään päätellen myös tunnisti suomalaisen.

Lounaan jälkeen kaikki lukuun ottamatta Määttää, Lehtoa (joka ei tosin pitänyt porukasta jättämisestä ollenkaan), Lammiota, Hauhiaa ja Asumaniemeä erosivat joukosta ja lähtivät kohti lehdistökeskusta, ja Rahikainen puolestaan katosi Yiannan silmien alta infotilaisuuteensa.

Lehdistötilaisuus meni hyvin, ja Riitaojakin oltiin istutettu Koskelan viereen niin ettei tämän välttämättä tarvinnut sanoa yhtään mitään. Kun heiltä kyseltiin heidän lempieuroviisujaan, Riitaoja rohkaistui yhtäkkiä, luetteli niitä kaksikymmentäseitsemän peränjälkeen ja sai lehdistöltä valtaisat aplodit. Riitaoja punastui ja hymyili typerän näköisenä, kun hänen toisella puolellaan istuva Kaarna intoutui halaamaan häntä kyyneleet silmissä, taas kerran niin ylpeänä että kaikkien onneksi sanat juuttuivat jonnekin hänen kurkkuunsa.

Lahtinen mutisi jotain siitä, että joka ikinen Riitaojan mainitsema kappale oli ollut parempi kuin heidän omansa (miehen suosion saivat varsinkin kaikki venäläiset ja venäläisten tekemät), mutta vieressä istuva Honkajoki kaatoi silloin väkisin lasista vettä hänen kurkkuunsa niin että Lahtisen oli pakko vaieta ellei halunnut tukehtua.

Muut eivät olleet edes tienneet Riitaojan innostuksesta Euroviisuja kohtaan. Lehdistö varsinkin tarttui aiheeseen niin, etteivät muut ahvenasquadilaiset saaneet enää suunvuoroa, vaan änkyttävä Riitaoja oli yhtäkkiä kaikkien yhteisessä suosiossa. Se ei kuitenkaan haitannut, sillä muut olivat vain iloisia siitä, että Riitaoja viimein uskalsi puhua, ja lehdistötilaisuudesta poistuttaessa Vanhala vakuutti yhä hämilliselle pojalle, että Lehtokin tulisi olemaan tästä ylpeä. Vanhala oli oikeassa, sillä palkinnoksi Riitaoja sai Lehdolta selkärangan musertavan taputuksen.

Määttä piti heille tunnin mittaiset harjoitukset ennen kuin piti taas lähteä valmistautumaan. Ahvenasquad veti valopuvut ylleen, ja sitten he vain odottivat. Muut lähtivät valmiiksi Green Roomiin istumaan (paitsi Rahikainen, joka suuntasi jälleen ylös koppiinsa), ja pian kutsuttiin Ahvenasquadkin esiintyjien takahuoneeseen, jossa he saivat katsella lavan tapahtumia televisiosta ja hengailla muiden kanssa.

Koska esityksiä ja väliaikanumeroita laitettiin kokoon ensimmäistä kertaa vasta nyt, tuli illan aikana paljon keskeytyksiä. Vasta vähän ennen kuutta Ahvenasquad haettiin viimein mikitettäviksi, ja kymmenen minuutin kuluttua he kävivät lavalla esiintymässä ja suuntasivat sitten hekin Green Roomiin istumaan ja hillitsemään Kaarnan tunteenpurkauksia.

Kello oli seitsemän, kun ensimmäinen harjoituskerta saatiin päätökseen. Rahikainen tapasi heidät delegaation alueella, ja he kävivät pikaisesti syömässä ennen kuin Määttä treenasi heitä vielä puolen tunnin ajan ja painotti kenraaliharjoitusten ja tuomaripisteiden tärkeyttä Vanhalan hihittäessä hermostuksesta (”melkein ku Koopperin testissä oltais, khihihi”). Hietanen ja Rokka lupasivat hekin olla pelleilemättä, ja ennen kuin Ahvenasquad lähti taas takahuoneeseen, toivotti jopa Lahtinen heille onnea.

”Ny stä olla poja tospaika ees”, sanoi Hietanen kalpeana kellon ollessa vähän yli kymmenen ja Ahvenasquadin päästessä taas mikitettäviksi. ”Ei passa epäonnistu.”

”Kuuleha sie Hietain, mie oon sen teil kaikil mont kertaa sanont jot myö ei tult häviämmää. Myö tultii tän voittammaa, ja nyt myö kuule lauletaaki sellane serenaati jot hitto”, Rokka vakuutteli antaessaan Tassulle voimahalauksen.

”Eiköhän pojat mennä ja hoideta homma kotiin”, totesi Koskela ja hymyili silmillään heille kaikille. ”Pärjäätkö?” hän kysyi vielä Riitaojalta, kun heitä vietiin lavalle. Tämä nyökkäsi ja yritti urheasti hymyillä.

”Onnea”, kuiskasi Vanhala muille vielä huilunsa takaa ja alkoi sitten antaumuksellisesti soittaa.

Esitys meni paremmin kuin kertaakaan aiemmin, ja Määttäkin hymyili Green Roomin puolella ajatukselle tuomaripisteiden runsaudesta. Kun Suomi pääsi harjoituksissa finaaliin – vaikkei se tietenkään mitään merkinnyt – päästi Lahtinenkin suustaan riemunkiljahduksen ja tunnusti toivovansa, että he pääsisivät jatkoon myös huomisesta tulikokeesta.


	7. Chapter 7

Ja niin saapui viimein tiistai kahdeksas toukokuuta, Ahvenasquadin suuri päivä, ja Lammio aloitti sen suurella oksennuksella.  
  
Edellisenä yönä kun muut olivat menneet nukkumaan, Lammio oli suunnannut läheiselle yökerholle ryyppäämään, ja palatessaan taksilla hotellille hän oli ollut niin tuhannen tuiterissa, ettei löytänyt omaan huoneeseensa. Hän oli unohtanut Rahikaisen huoneen avainkortin taskuunsa käydessään siellä aiemmin, ja sen turvin pääsi edes jonnekin nukkumaan.  
  
Rahikainen oli ollut niin sikeässä unessa ettei ollut herännyt Lammion aiheuttamaan kolinaan, ja kohtasikin aamulla melkoisen yllätyksen huomatessaan toisen makaavan lattialla hänen sänkynsä vieressä. Ensin hän säikähti ajatellessaan, että Lammiolle olisi tapahtunut jotain, mutta ravistellessaan tätä hän haistoi alkoholin ja arvasi Lammion itsekurin pettäneen pahemman kerran. Rahikainen virnisti ja läimäytti Lammiota poskelle, ja tämä raotti hitaasti silmiään tajuamatta missä oli.  
  
”Vielä yksi, baarimestari”, Lammio mumisi. Rahikainen nauroi.  
  
”Ei enää yhtäkään. Missäs sitä on olotu?” Rahikainen tiedusteli ja pyyhkäisi Lammion sekaisin menneet hiukset pois tämän silmien edestä.  
  
”En minä muista”, Lammio tunnusti ja räpytteli hämmentyneenä silmiään. ”Tulinko minä sinun huoneeseesi nukkumaan?”  
  
”Silitä se kieltämättä vähän näyttääpi. Nousehan ylös”, Rahikainen kehotti ja auttoi Lammion jaloilleen. Tämä horjahti ja Rahikainen tarttui nopeasti uudelleen kiinni kiertäen käsivartensa toisen vatsan ja hartioiden ympäri. Mies tuoksui viinalta ja tupakalta ja näytti kaikessa kauheudessaan melkein säälittävältä.  
  
”Kuis työ ny tuolleen, herra pisteidenantaja?” Rahikainen kiusoitteli ja nautti kovasti tilanteesta. Lammion kaikki tekaistu arvokkuus oli valunut kuin siivilän läpi, eikä mies sanonut mitään vaan alkoi kakoa, ja Rahikainen auttoi hänet vessaan. Sitten Rahikainen puisteli huvittuneena päätään ja lähti herättämään muita kertoakseen heillekin tuon mehukkaan jutun.  
  
**  
  
Poikien saapuessa areenalle jännitys oli käsin kosketeltavaa. Kaikki ensimmäisessä semifinaalissa esiintyvät olivat tulleet paikalle jo hyvissä ajoin, sillä tänäänkin esiinnyttäisiin vielä kaksi kertaa, ja hyvässä hengessä he pitivät toisilleen delegaatioalueella seuraa.  
  
Iltaa kohden mentäessä joissakin edustajissa esiintyi jo pieniä hermoromahduksen merkkejä. Islannin nuori Ari Ólafsson näytti siltä kuin pyörtyisi siinä tyhjää nieleskellessään, ja tunnistaessaan pojassa itsensä riensi Riitaoja Lehto kannoillaan häntä lohduttamaan. Israelin Netta oli sen sijaan päättänyt harjoitella kanaääniään vielä oikein olan takaa, ja siitäkös Hietanen innostui niin että he potpottivat yhdessä vartin ajan, kunnes Lammio komensi heitä lopettamaan ja riensi sitten oksentamaan jo noin kuudettatoista kertaa sinä päivänä.  
  
Lammio oli hairahtumisensa johdosta saanut kuulla piikittelyä koko päivän. Muiden mielestä oli hulvatonta, kuinka aina niin vastuullinen ja asiallinen mies oli antanut tilanteen täysin riistäytyä käsistä, ja Lammio tiesi tulevansa kuulemaan tästä vielä pitkään. Hauhia ja Asumaniemi olivat urakalla kuvanneet hänen krapulanaamaansa ja laittaneet sitten meemimyllyn jauhamaan, minkä johdosta he saivat Vanhalankin mukaan porukkaansa.  
  
Lammio oli vihainen Rahikaiselle maineensa pilaamisesta, mutta kun Rahikainen niin viattomasti piti hänestä huolta, toi ruokaa ja juotavaa ja seurasi vessaankin varmistaakseen, että toinen selvisi, heltyi Lammio tahtomattaankin. Hän ei olisi sitä ikipäivänä kenellekään myöntänyt, mutta jollain tavalla hän tunsi, että häpeä oli hänelle ehkä sopivin motivaattori olla tekemättä tyhmyyksiä uudestaan.  
  
**  
  
Kuin taikaiskusta kello tuli yhdeksän Portugalin aikaa, ja _Te Deum_ pärähti soimaan suoran lähetyksen alkaessa. Kaarna, Lehto, Kariluoto, Honkajoki ja Lahtinen tärisivät Green Roomissa jännittyneinä, Rahikainen veti ylhäällä henkeä ja valmistautui aloittamaan selostuksensa, ja delegaatioalueella istui Lammio Hauhiaa ja Asumaniemeä vahtien. Määttä oli jälleen ottanut paikkansa pyroteknikkojen joukosta ja seisoskeli nyt lavan takana kädet puuskassa kuin reviiriään vartioiden.  
  
Ahvenasquadin pojat seisoivat takahuoneessa toisiaan halaillen, sillä kaikkiin oli yhtäkkiä iskenyt jokin miehinen hellyydenpuuska tovereita kohtaan. Varsinkin Hietanen roikkui Koskelassa kiinni niin kauan, että tämä muuttui punaiseksi kuin paloauto – osittain siksi, ettei voinut tiukassa rutistuksessa kunnolla hengittää, ja osittain siksi, että se oli nimenomaan Hietanen, joka häntä halasi.  
  
Vanhala puolestaan hellitteli Riitaojaa mielellään. Riitaoja oli kovasti rohkaistunut lehdistötilaisuuden jälkeen, ja muut koettivat pitää sitä yllä antamalla pojalle mielin määrin huomiota. Rokka ja Tassu tietenkin kaulailivat keskenään Rokan silitellessä hellästi kaverinsa ruskeita hiuksia ja vakuuttaessa kaikille, että esitys menisi hyvin – he olivat nähneet niin paljon vaivaa, ettei epätoivon kannattanut antaa päästä enää niskan päälle.  
  
Ja vähän yli tunnin päästä Ahvenasquad käveli jälleen lavalle ja antoi parhaansa. Kaikki vaikenivat tarkkailemaan heitä, ja Rahikainenkin kumartui kopissaan melkein nenä monitoriruutuun kiinni ensimmäisten sävelten alkaessa.  
  
_I wish I had known in time  
Before I turned my back to go  
I wish I had known better  
I’ll carry this guilt alone  
_  
_There are shadows in this wall  
And everything there could have been  
How I think of you, regret  
A slideshow I’ve already seen  
  
_ Rahikainen hymyili kopissaan vapautuneesti. Sanoi Lammio mitä sanoi, Hietanen lauloi ainakin tunteella. Siinä Hietasen vilpittömiä silmiä katsellessaan hän pohti, mitä Lammio mahtoi juuri silloin ajatella. Olikohan tuokin löytänyt itsestään sen saman inhimillisen puolen kuin Rahikainen nyt?  
  
_I was afraid I’d hurt you  
With fragments of this broken me  
But I knew I was a fool  
I ended up drunk and in tears_  
  
_And I don’t know where you are  
Some days, I cry, others, I scream  
The rest – I want to run far  
I don’t want to come back again  
  
_ Rokka oli alkanut laulaa, ja jokin epämiellyttävä tunne puristi Lehdon rintaa. Kyllähän hän Riitaojasta välitti, muttei tiennyt, miten olisi ollut. Hän pelkäsi särkevänsä hennon pojan, joka siellä nytkin hymyillen taustalla lauloi. Lehdoltakin lipsahti joku hymyntapainen.  
  
_I want to let go  
I don’t need to know  
  
_ Kariluoto katseli haikeana pianoaan syventyneenä soittavaa Koskelaa. Tuossa miehessä ja hänen vaiteliaisuudessaan oli jotakin sanoinkuvailemattoman kaunista, mutta Kariluoto piti tunteensa ominaan. Jostain hän vain tiesi, ettei hänestä ja Koskelasta milloinkaan tulisi mitään muuta kuin ystäviä.  
  
_Another night in my dusk  
I hold onto what isn’t right  
And they don’t see where I am  
I don’t see where others see light_  
  
_Whenever I fall, I know  
Love always comes with the fear of loss  
And how it left this soul cold  
And I don’t want to fight in vain  
  
_ Kun Hietanen alkoi taas laulaa, Koskela katsoi häneen lämpimästi hymyillen sitä itsekään huomaamatta. Ja silloin Hietanen vilkaisi hänkin Koskelaa, ja riemu paistoi miehen kasvoilta. Koskela ei vielä vuosia jälkeenpäinkään osannut selittää, mitä sillä hetkellä tunsi, mutta onnellinen hän oli.  
  
_I want to say no  
I don’t need to know  
I don’t need to know  
  
_ Riitaoja mietti, kuinka epäsopiva Lehto hänelle oikeastaan oli. Kylmä yrmy, joka kuitenkin kahden kesken kohteli häntä hyvin, vaikka muiden edessä esittikin vihaavansa Riitaojaa. Aina se silti hänestä huolehti, katsoi että Riitaoja oli syönyt ja meni ajoissa nukkumaan. Ei se paha voinut olla.  
  
_The fire has burnt out_  
And I get up and walk  
The fire has burnt out  
I go far and I fall  
I go far and I fall  
  
I need to grieve alone  
I need to grieve alone  
  
Pala nousi Rahikaisen kurkkuun, ja kun tämä napsautti mikkinsä taas päälle, hänen äänensä oli heiveröinen.  
  
“Oli se voan loistava esitys. Ei käy kieltäminen”, hän totesi koko Suomen kansan kuullen yleisön osoittaessa areenalla raivoisasti suosiotaan. Delegaatioalueella Lammio oli mennyt vessaan itkemään.


	8. Chapter 8

Yleisön puhjetessa aplodeihin Ahvenasquad jäätyi ensin aivan täysin. He olivat tehneet sen. He olivat suoriutuneet kovasta paikasta ansiokkaasti ja saisivat olla itsestään ylpeitä, pääsivät finaaliin tai eivät.

Hietanen tokeni ensimmäisenä ja huusi kiitokset Rokan seuratessa tämän esimerkkiä. Sitten he poistuivat yhä hurmiossa lavalta takahuoneeseen, luovuttivat mikrofoninsa ja kuulokkeensa, ja heidät vietiin kyydillä areenan sivulle, josta pojat ohjattiin edelleen Green Roomiin istumaan samalla kun Armenian Sevak Khanagyan lopetteli esitystään.

Lahtinen oli suuren mielenliikutuksen vallassa eikä saanut sanaakaan suustaan. Honkajoki tuijotti eteensä katse lasittuneena, ja Kariluoto halasi häntä kuin tukeutuen. Kaarna itki taas ja Lehto koetti taputella miestä kömpelösti ärjyen ”lopeta nyt jumalauta”, mutta kun Lehto huomasi Riitaojan, Kaarna sai jäädä.

Lehto ei tiennyt miten päin olisi ollut, sillä hän oli Riitaojasta toisaalta niin ylpeä, mutta koetti samalla torjua haluaan ilmaista sitä. Hän läimäytti kouransa Riitaojan olkapäille aikoen istuttaa sen tontun alas, mutta päätyikin lopulta halaamaan toista lyhyesti ja ravistamaan niin, että oli kuulevinaan Riitaojan aivojen hyppivän päässä. Riitaoja oli hämmästyksestä lamaantunut eikä osannut edes vastata tuollaiseen. Lehdolta saatuna se oli nimittäin suuri hellyydenosoitus.

Hietanen lysähti sohvalle istumaan ja totesi lyhyesti: ”Se oli kulkka poja kokemus se.” Sitten hän avasi vesipullon ja joi litran yhdeltä istumalta Kaarnan nyyhkyttäessä hänen paitaansa.

Rokka asettui hyysäämään tunteidensa täyttämää Tassua niin että tuolla varmasti oli mukavat oltavat, ja Lehtokin sai järkensä takaisin ja piti turvavälin Riitaojaan. Vanhala pitkälti vain hihitteli ja sanoi Honkajoelle: ”Suomi ei varmasti unohda meitä koskaan, khihihi.”

Armenian jälkeen kappaleita oli jäljellä enää kolme, mutta huojennuksensa (ja Kaarnan lohduttamisen) vuoksi Green Roomissa istuvat suomalaiset eivät juuri kyenneet keskittymään niihin. Kun kaikki yhdeksäntoista kappaletta oli esitetty, alkoi väliaika, jona nähtäisiin kaikenlaista täyttökamaa. Lehdon mielestä se oli idioottimaista, ja hän olisi halunnut mennä suoraan tuloksiin. Lahtinen oli jälleen toennut ja löytänyt itsensä ja valisti muille, että väliajat tarvittiin nimenomaan äänestystä ja pisteenlaskua varten. Hän muisti myös mainita, että jotkut yleisradioyhtiöt esittivät sinä aikana mainoksia, ja että mainokset olivat kapitalistien keksintö.

Ensimmäisen väliaikanumeron jälkeen juontaja saapui Green Roomin puolelle, ja ohitettuaan ensin Viron ja Israelin suuntasi hän suomalaisten luo.

”Iltaa, Suomi!” hän sanoi hyväntuulisesti, ja pojat tekivät hänelle tilaa.

”Teillä on ollut kiireinen viikko, ja me tässä ajattelimme, että näyttäisimme tunnelmianne yleisöllekin. Katsotaanko?” juontaja jutteli ja pojat nyökkäilivät innokkaasti.

Television katsojat saivat hyvät naurut, sillä ruutuun ilmestyi useita Hauhian ja Asumaniemen tekemiä Behind the Scenes -meemejä. Kaarnan itku- ja Lammion krapulanaamat olivat tietenkin mukana, mutta myös Lahtinen näyttämässä keskisormea ja Lehto napittamassa Riitaojan paitaa pääsivät esille.

”Jatkakaa samaan malliin”, juontaja kehotti nauraen ja lähti haastattelemaan Valko-Venäjän Alekseevia.

Kun eteen tuli jatkoon pääsevien julkistamisen hetki, vaihtui jopa Hietasen riehakas säksätys hiljaiseen kalpeuteen. Hän tarttui automaattisesti Koskelaa kiinni ranteesta, ja Koskela yritti rauhoitella häntä siinä punastellessaan. Rokkakin oli mennyt hiljaiseksi, ja nyt sai Tassu vuorostaan hyysätä häntä.

”Ensimmäisenä finaaliin menee… Israel!” kuului lavalta, ja sekä yleisö että Israelin delegaatio räjähtivät huutamaan niin että kuolleetkin heräsivät. Ahvenasquadkin taputti kohteliaasti.

”Viro!”

Ja edelleen: ”Tšekki! Valko-Venäjä! Kreikka! Bulgaria!”

Kunnes: ”Suomi!”

Pojilta meni hetkeksi kuulo, sillä yhdentoista ihmisen Suomen delegaatiossa aikaansaama meteli oli korviahuumaava. He heittäytyivät raivoisasti johonkin täysin koordinoimattomaan ja epämääräiseen ryhmähalaukseen, ja Riitaoja-raukka litistyi tietenkin alimmaiseksi. He eivät tajunneet enää mitään seuraavista jatkoonpääsijöistä, niin kokonaisvaltaista oli Ahvenasquadin oma onni, kun he lähtivät lavaa kohti muiden finaaliin päässeiden edustajien joukkoon.

Lähetyksen loputtua heidät ohjattiin muiden finalistien kanssa pukuhuoneisiinsa vaihtamaan pikaisesti vaatteet ja valmistautumaan lehdistötilaisuuteen. Salissa raikuivat aplodit kymmenen maan edustajien saapuessa paikalle, ja pian puolen kahdentoista jälkeen pääsi tilaisuus alkamaan.

Se meni heiltä kuin sumussa, mutta päät alkoivat hiljalleen selkiytyä, kun he pääsivät takaisin delegaatioalueelle ja kokoontuivat yhteen. Vanhala löi Hauhian ja Asumaniemen kanssa ylävitoset, ja koko matkan hotellille toisteli Kaarna miten ylpeä kaikista oli. Lopulta Lehto kyllästyi kuuntelemaan ja lupasi upottaa Kaarnan mereen ellei tämä lopettaisi.

**

Viikko jatkui kiireisenä heti seuraavan päivän alkaessa. Lahtisen kehotuksesta Määttä treenasi Ahvenasquadia entistä lujemmin, ja koko keskiviikon he harjoittelivat hotellilla. Torstaina he harjoittelivat lisää areenalla, sillä heillä oli silloin toinen lehdistötilaisuus, ja samalla he jännittivät samassa hengessä muiden kanssa toisen semifinaalin jatkoonpääsijöitä.

Hauhialle ja Asumaniemelle oli meemeistä huolimatta (tai ehkä niiden johdosta) jälleen annettu enemmän vapautta liikkua ympäriinsä. Perjantaihin mennessä he olivat jotenkin onnistuneet koluamaan läpi areenan joka nurkan, nekin paikat, joihin he eivät olisi oikeastaan saaneet mennä. Jollain kummallisella tavalla kaikki ovet olivat heille avoinna ilman avainkorttiakin, ja he luultavasti tunsivat areenan paremmin kuin sen suunnittelijatkaan olivat tilat osanneet.

Koskela tiesi poikien tempuista, mutta päätti olla puuttumatta asiaan niin kauan kuin ongelmia ei ilmenisi. Hän oli oppinut jo siihen mennessä, ettei Hauhiaa ja Asumaniemeä millään voinut hallita vaikka kuinka vahtisi, ja katsoi siksi puuhia sormiensa läpi. Mitäpä se hänelle kuuluisikaan, kunhan pojat vain pysyisivät turvassa ja hoitaisivat hommansa kunnialla, Koskela ajatteli.

Lammiokin oli känniepisodinsa jälkeen höllentänyt otettaan muista suunnilleen ensimmäistä kertaa ikinä, mutta pelihousujen repiminen oli taas lähellä, kun Vanhala ja Hietanen alkoivat perjantaina soittaa areenalla kaikkien kuullen mitäpä muutakaan kuin Seppo on bitä.

Se oli lähtenyt aivan viattomasta keskustelusta eri maiden edustajien välillä. He olivat aikansa kuluksi pyytäneet toisiaan näyttämään jonkin sellaisen kappaleen, joka omassa maassa oli pidetty, ja vaikka pojat olisivat voineet tutustuttaa toiset hienoihin lauluihin – sellaisiin kuin Rakkaus on lumivalkoinen tai Puhu äänellä jonka kuulen –, he olivat pitäneet sellaista liian tylsänä ja kaivaneet esiin jotain aavistuksen verran erikoisempaa.

Vanhala oli heti ehdottanut Seppo on bitä, ja ennen kuin Lammio oli ehtinyt paikalle, Hietanen oli jo etsinyt sen YouTubesta. Rokka oli hänkin innostunut saman tien ja ryhtynyt laulamaan mukana, ja ennen pitkää Ahvenasquadin pojat olivat alkaneet esittää sen tahtiin jonkinlaista letkajenkkaa Vanhalan säestäessä heitä huilullaan. Lopulta joka ikinen delegaatioalueella oleskeleva oli liittynyt jenkkajonoon, joka kiemurteli ympäriinsä kuin jättikokoinen mato ja lauloi Seppo on bin sävelmää kuin mitäkin kansallislaulua. Lammio oli sähähtänyt myrkyllisesti, mutta silloin Rahikainen oli vetäissyt hänet mukaan tanssimaan.

Seppo on bi oli varsinainen hitti vielä lauantaiaamunakin. Saapuessaan areenalle suomalaiset esittivät sen vielä niillekin piruparoille, jotka olivat edellisenä iltana siltä välttyneet, ja jännityksen lieventäjänä se olikin vailla vertaansa. Virolaiset olivat jopa opetelleet sanat sinä aamuna, ja Elina yllätti kaikki laulamalla kappaleesta oopperaversion.

”Jumaliste että te olette noloja”, Lammio kyräili. ”Miettikää nyt edes vähän minkä kuvan suomalaisista annatte.”

”No niinhä nuo itseki lähtivät mukkaa, samal taval hyö maataan häpäsee”, Rokka sanoi olkiaan kohauttaen eikä edes yrittänyt peittää virnettään. Lammion ärsyyntyminen oli yksinkertaisesti liian viihdyttävää. Sitten hän lisäsi kujeillen: ”Sitä paitsi sie näytit jo kaikil sitä ehtaa suomalaisuutta eli krapulaa.”


	9. Chapter 9

Finaali-iltana delegaatioalueella kävi kuhina, kun kahdenkymmenenkuuden maan edustajat vaeltelivat levottomina ympäriinsä toivottamassa toisilleen onnea ja laulunopettajat yrittivät saada näitä keskittymään vielä viime hetken harjoituksiin.

Määttä antoi nopeasti periksi Rokalle ja Hietaselle, jotka olivat niin innoissaan etteivät meinanneet housuissaan pysyä, ja päätti keskittyä astetta rauhallisempien – ja pelokkaampien – Riitaojan ja Tassun tsemppaamiseen.

”Eikä se haittaa jos se menee paskasti”, Määttä vakuutti silti, ”tuomaristo arvosteli teidät jo ja yleisö tuntee poikansa kyllä.”

Lehto oli toista mieltä ja tiuskaisi varsinkin Riitaojalle osoitettuna: ”Se laulu lauletaan sitten vikisemättä!”

Kahdeksalta valopuvut vedettiin viimeistä kertaa ylle ja Lammio jätettiin jälleen vahtimaan innokkaita Hauhiaa ja Asumaniemeä. Tämä lähtisi vasta puoli kahdeltatoista vain häntä varten varattuun tilaan, jossa hän antaisi pisteensä ja hänen taustallaan ripustetulle green screenille heijastettaisiin kuva öisestä Helsingistä niin että näyttäisi siltä kuin Lammio todella olisi Suomessa.

Lammio ei tiennyt miten, mutta jollakin mystisellä tavalla pojat olivat suostutelleet hänetkin ottamaan osaa Euroviisu-shottipeliin. Lammio antoi ensin periksi ja salli Hauhian ja Asumaniemen juopotella, sillä hän ymmärsi kyllä, että he olivat tehneet hyvää työtä koko Lissabonin reissun ajan ja ansaitsivat palkkionsa, mutta myös siksi, ettei hän yksinkertaisesti jaksanut enää kuunnella sitä vaativaa kitinää. Voisihan hän tietenkin vanhempana vahtia poikia ja toimia näille roolimallina omalla kohtuullisella juomisellaan.

Rahikainenkin kiipesi hetkeä Ahvenasquadin lähdön jälkeen selostajankoppiinsa valmistautumaan viimeiseen lähetykseen. Hän oli hyvällä tuulella ja hyräili itsekseen papereitaan selatessaan (selostusteksti oli hukkunut), sillä hän oli ollut koko perjantain pyhiinvaellusretkellä. Rahikainen piti haasteista ja oli siksi koettanut iskeä aivan jokaista edustajaa, miestä ja naista, ja jotkut olivat flirttailleetkin takaisin. Varsinkin Tanskan Rasmusseniin hän oli iskenyt silmänsä, sillä tämän viikinkimäinen ulkonäkö vetosi häneen melkein yhtä paljon kuin Lammion pakotettu kaavamaisuus ja sen särkeminen.

Jälleen pärähti vanha tuttu Te Deum soimaan kello yhdeksältä ja ruudussa näkyi Euroviisujen logo lilalla pohjalla. Rahikainen vetäisi henkeä ja alkoi selostaa murrettaan pidätellen.

”Hyvää iltaa kaikille sinne kotisohville, matka laulavaan Eurooppaan jatkuu. Minun nimeni on Janne Rahikainen ja minä hoidan tänä iltana selostuksen suomeksi.

Jos tahdot kuunnella minun sijastani Evaa ja Johania, voit kääntää television asetuksista selostuskielen ruotsiksi, ja halutessasi saat selostuksen kokonaan pois valitsemalla kieleksi hollannin. Myös tekstityksen voi kääntää pois, mutta suosittelen lämpimästi jättämään sen päälle.

Tänään onkin se iso ilta, nimittäin tämän vuoden Euroviisujen finaali. Noin kolmen ja puolen tunnin kuluttua meillä on voittaja selvillä, joten pistetään nyt sormet ristiin ja toivotaan, että se voittaja on Suomi.

Ahvenasquad on täällä Lissabonissa nauttinut valtavaa ennakkosuosiota, ja pojat ovat olleet haluttuja haastateltavia. Ihmiset ovat jopa minulle, Suomen kommentaattorille, tulleet kehumaan, kuinka taitavia esiintyjiä meiltä on lähetetty.

Suomi esiintyy tänään numerolla 20, jota pidetään yleisesti hyvänä paikkana. Samalta esiintymisnumerolta ovat aiemmin voittaneet Viro vuonna 2001 ja nyt Norjaa edustamaan palaava Alexander Rybak vuonna 2009. Onni on siis toivottavasti meillekin suotuisa.”

Lavalle oli ilmestynyt lippumeri, ja kaikki maat kuulutettiin yksi kerrallaan kulkemaan sen poikki Green Roomiin. Kun Suomen vuoro tuli, kulki Hietanen joukon etupäässä isoa Suomen lippua käsissään pidellen Rokan ja Vanhalan poseeratessa kameroille. Koskela käveli Tassun ja Riitaojan vierellä varmistaen, etteivät nämä hätääntyisi ihmisten keskelle sillä tavalla joutuessaan.

**

Kellon tullessa puoli kaksitoista tultiin Lammiota hakemaan pisteidenantoa varten. Sen oli määrä alkaa muutaman minuutin kuluttua, ja Suomi antaisi pisteensä kolmanneksi viimeisenä. Valitettavasti Lammion huoliteltu itsekuri oli taas pettänyt ja hän oli juonut kymmenen liikaa, mutta henkilökunnalla ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin raahata mies kameran eteen ja toivoa, että tämä ehtisi selvitä edes hitusen ennen kuin noin puolen tunnin kuluttua antaisi pisteet.

Sitä ei Lammio ehtinyt tehdä ennen kuin hänelle tyrkättiin käteen lappu, jossa luki sekä se, että hänen pitäisi kehua show’ta, että Ruotsin saavan Suomelta 12 pistettä. Lammio hihitteli kuin Vanhala konsanaan ja tokaisi sitten Rokan sanoin: ”Naapurmiehii!” Kamerat kohdistettiin häneen ja sitten odoteltiin.

”Puoli minuuttia jäljellä”, Lammiolle sanottiin tämän naureskellessa itsekseen.

”…kolme, kaksi, yksi… käy!”

”Hyvää iltaa, Suomi! Saisimmeko teidän pisteenne, Henrik?” juontaja kysyi iloisesti edes tajuamatta Lammion olevan täydessä humalassa.

”Oikein hyvää iltaa!” Lammio huudahti mielissään kohteliaisuuksista. ”Nautittiin tuossa puvustajapoikien kanssa… hihi… show’sta niin paljon, että päätettiin ottaa ihan sen kunniaksi!"

Green Roomissa kaikki muut paitsi Lehto, jonka silmät siristyivät pahaenteisesti, olivat tikahtua nauruun ja hytkyivät holtittomasti. Humalainen Lammio antamassa pisteitä oli varmasti koko illan kohokohta, ja Vanhalan, Hauhian ja Asumaniemen meemimyllyn läpikäytyään sitä tuskin enää milloinkaan unohdettaisiin.

”No niin, kaksitoista pistettä meneekin sitten viinapullolle”, Lammio jutteli hyväntuulisesti. Delegaatioalueella Hauhia ja Asumaniemi nauroivat kyyneleet silmissä ja halasivat toisiaan saadakseen jostain tukea. He olivat ehkä itsekin humalassa, mutta Lammio oli viisinkertaisesti pahemmin, sillä pojat olivat hänen humalluttuaan tarpeeksi kaataneet tälle isompia shotteja kuin itselleen.

”Ei, kyllä ne Ruotsille menevät. Naapurille pitää aina antaa vähän periksi”, Lammio sammalsi.

”Hei hei!” hän lisäsi vielä ja katosi sitten kameran edestä, koska sammui lattialle.

”Jaahas, Ruotsille kaksitoista pistettä. Ja sitten Irlanti”, mutisi juontaja.

Naurunkyyneleet virtasivat Hauhian ja Asumaniemen poskille heidän yskiessään tukehtumaisillaan. He heittivät ylävitoset ja painautuivat sitten taas hihitellen toisiaan vasten kykenemättä keskittymään viimeisiin pisteisiin. Lammio kannettiin takaisin juuri kun yleisöpisteiden jakaminen oli alkamassa, ja Hauhia ja Asumaniemi hiljentyivät käsi kädessä jännittämään Lammion vallatessa puoli tilaa.

Ensin pisteet jaettiin nopeasti niille kuudelletoista piruparalle, jotka olivat jääneet yleisöäänissä kymmenen parhaan ulkopuolelle. Ahvenasquadin riemu oli rajaton, sillä he eivät olleet noiden kuudentoista joukossa, ja Kaarna meni jo vieressä istuvan Ranskan delegaation huomiin kyynelehtimään.

Tuomariäänissä Ahvenasquad oli tullut kolmanneksi, joten heidän mahdollisuutensa voittaa olivat edelleen loistavat. Tuskaisesti he odottivat kuulevansa Suomen jo seuraavaksi, mutta yhä he olivat pisteitä vailla vielä silloinkin, kun neljään parhaaseen kohdistettiin kamerat.

Bulgaria oli saanut ääniä neljänneksi eniten.

Israel kolmanneksi.

Jäljellä olivat vain Suomi ja Viro, ja pistetilanne oli tasainen.

Viro oli saanut toiseksi eniten yleisöääniä. Riittäisivätkö Suomen saamat voittoon?

Ne riittivät, ja koko Altice Arena puhkesi huutamaan kuin joukko mielipuolisia. Suomi oli voittanut, ja nyt Kaarna ei ollut Suomen delegaation ainoa, joka itki valtoimenaan – jopa Lehto koetti pidätellä kyyneliä.

Voittoisat ahvenasquadilaiset nousivat ylös ja lähtivät typertyneinä lavalle, missä viime vuoden voittaja Salvador Sobral ojensi heille hymyillen viisuvoittajan pystin, ja sitten heitä pyydettiin sanomaan jotain. Eivät he mitään järkevää ilmoille saaneet, pelkän ”kiitos, tämä merkitsee meille niin paljon”, mutta yleisö ei ollut moksiskaan. Ahvenasquadin vaatimattomuus oli kaikista vain suloista, ja hetken päästä yleisö lauloi iloisesti voittajaesityksen mukana.


End file.
